Princess Evelyn Volturi
by shani-elle
Summary: Ever/ Evelyn is the princess of Volterra and is in love with her best friend Alec. Will it end in a good or bad way! I suck at writing summaries its better inside I hope! :D its a romance do yeah and I hate when people take a long time so BAMB love!
1. Chapter 1

One- best friends and new begging's

I woke startled by the strange dream I had just encountered, I've never met a physic but this felt like a vision…

"Ever, wake up. Let's go!" the familiar sound of my best friend Alec's voice came from behind my bedroom door. "No Alec it's like what 6:30 go away!" I replied I hate this; I'm a princess for shit sake. That means no pre 10:30 starts.

"principessa di benvenuto, di oggi" he said as he walked into the main bedroom of my suite. Rough translation: welcome princess, to today.

"Shut up" I just want to burry my head in my pillow and ignore the hell out of Alec.

"Ahh, my darling don't be like that get dressed, I have a surprise!" My ears pricked up at that, and the basted knew it "there we go." He smacked my behind just hard enough to let me know it was playful.

I groaned and decided that it was most likely best to get up on my own free will, before they get Jane in here. I popped out of bed and tried to look cheerful as I walked from my bedroom to my ridiculously large wardrobe…. Not that I'm complaining. The greatest thing about having the power as a princess is that I can wear whatever I wish Heidi bought this dress and of course it is red and black I hardly ever wear different colours. I nearly fell over twice and nearly wacked out the butter in order to get the dress on, tighter then it looks. I did all the essentials the then went out to meet Alec. His longish floppy black hair and his strangely dark red eyes truly do make him beautiful and I am not going to lie, when were walking together I pretend he is mine. He helped me into my cloak and pulled me under his arm as we walked towards the throne room.

"Evelyn, my darling good morning"-that's my daddy Aro/King/mind reader by touch-"just in time for our guests I see. Please say your good mornings and stand next to Alec and commit to being there for some time." I greeted my Uncles Marcus and Caius with cuddles and even got a smile off them both-success- then I aid hello to the vampires on the guard I actually like (that's not very many, their all to broody and emotional-blahh) and I practically skipped to Alec and cuddled into his side.

All the vampires in the room tensed and their eyes shot towards the doors like a crazy girl with a needle was coming at the king, but all I saw was the bodies of nine vampires and as they got closer a feeling of calmness spread through my body like I wasn't controlling my own emotions. I felt the pulling of a memory struggling to be realised in the pit of my stomach and I stole one more look at the people before me three blondes two males and one female, three dark brown haired people a boy and two girls who were looking around skittishly at each other, a women with motherly curves and caramel hair clinging onto one of the blondes, and a tall bronze hair coloured man gripping the hand of a sacred looking girl with matching hair colour, deep brown eyes and dimples. They each had these bizarre golden looking eyes and I cringed into Alec's side, they looked intimidating but not like a coven more like a family I only knew of one family with those eyes… but that was impossible. As I cringed the younger blonde male looked towards me and the calming intensified. All these people they wear so recognizable but I couldn't see their faces, like something was blocking me, or someone. I looked towards Alec and sent him a quick bolt of pain. My eye sight and I looked towards this family which I swear I know. "No way!" I screamed as I flung myself away from Alec's apprehensive glance and the protection of his arms "Esme, Carlisle, I can't believe you are here I'm so happy!" I through my arms around their necks and pulled them into a great big hug. My second parents! I really don't think I have ever been happier in my life I cannot believe they are here, in my castle, in Volterra! A few years ago I had gotten sick after I was bitten by a vampire and the venom was sucked out, Dad had called for Dr. Cullen and he came to tend to me. I quickly warmed up to him and his wife and when I was better I made them to promise to bring their family back to I could met them; they told me that I would like Emmett because he was like Felix, and I loved Felix. "I think I'm going to bawl, Alec come and pinch me or slap me or something!"- I pulled away to look at them with tears in my eyes and I felt my father's hand touch my back "thank you daddy" I twisted to him smiling like I have just been given a horse for my fifth birthday. Which I totally got- her names princess sparkles, one of my finest naming moments right there. "Evelyn-"Esme took my hands in hers and looked at me with eyes full of adoration "I would like you to meet my family I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." My dad moved his hand to the small of my back and I could feel Alec's electric presence to my left, telling me he was here for me. "Before we begin, Evelyn has a power, she can copy and use the powers of all those who possess special ability she stores them and can use them at any time she wishes, she can also sense the powers and see them in a way that only you will understand, be prepared." Alec decided to pipe in and warn the Cullen's so they didn't freak out and try to punch me in the face. Haha oh that was classic that day. Esme pulled me from my dad and Alecs grasp and took me to the blonde female and I immediately felt like weeping she was the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my short seventeen years on earth. Her golden eyes first looked mad or even intimidated but I just brushed it off for nerves. "Ever I want you to meet Rosalie" Esme whispered squeezing my hand before passing it to Rosalie who took it in her hand like I was made of glass. "Divine to meet you Princess Evelyn" Rosalie breathed which sounded like bells. I felt as though I was becoming more beautiful just being in her presence she had no power but I felt more confident in a way, she smiled at me like she knew me and I beamed in return. Next was the big and when I say big I mean BIG brunette guy, he reminded me of Felix so I concluded this was Emmett, I smiled and he pulled me into a hug. A bone wrenching that I was used to from Felix he abruptly set me down and I saw that my whole family and his looked like they had seen a bear. Emmett and I looked at each other and burst into laughter I smacked my hand over my mouth in order to stop laughing and Emmett kissed Rosalie on the cheek. "Hello princess I'm going to call you Ever because I like it, I m Emmett pleased to be at your disposal" he bowed down and kissed my hand, I liked him. Standing a few feet away from Emmett was the other blonde male, the young one with the calming thingy. He took my hand and introduced himself as Jasper; I think he's like shy or maybe new to their eating habits. He was defiantly an emotion changer I have only met one other but she changed relationships and I'm not allowed to touch her… I was passed around from family member to family member I met Rosalie, Emmett, Edward (mind reader-YES! Alec is going to hate this), Bella (shield) and Alice (physic AWESOME!) and the last little girl who is Renesmee she is my age and a half bread she is wonderfully nice but I think that is because Edward and Bella made her afraid of us, thank you mind reading, she is a lovely girl who can show her memories to other and is the only thing able to penetrate Bella's shield. "Thank you Cullen's so much for coming into Volterra to meet me; a guard will show you to your bedrooms. You will be on the floor below the guard and myself, if any problems show themselves please let me know and I will sort them out" I winked and motioned for Alec to come as I left "Enjoy your stay, and yes Alice were going shopping tomorrow and- oh, Renesmee's coming too" visions- weird things that just take over the body, I feel like I'm dying. "Nessie" renesmee corrected. "Nessie" I smiled and brushed out of the room


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so guys tell me if you hate it! please because i need inspiration ! also tell me what you want to happen in the story ill put it all in! ENJOY **

* * *

><p>Sometimes being a princess sucks, there are some days where I just want to curl up into a ball and sleep. Days when I don't want to speak to anyone, days when I really don't want to wake up and deal with everything that happens in my life. Sure the title and the privileged lifestyle and the people are great but that is all within these walls. Sometimes the heavy chain and the wool cloak are restraints keeping me locked in, keeping me 'safe' because every single person in the enormous world MUST want to kill me. Of course I am glad my parents adopted me otherwise I would most likely be on the streets, but I wish I would have some more freedom as a seventeen year old, the longest distance I've ever ventured to was sienna another province for a meeting. What a great adventure.<p>

Another bead of sweat dripped from my face and my arms were burning but the moment I show defeat is Alecs excuse to call me weak for the rest of the day. A deal we made when I was 14 and just had a fight with my dad, anger is not my strong point I just cry and weep and seek revenge. My face came slamming down onto the gym mat as Alec called the number 100 singling for me to stop. For 17 years the gym had been the awful place on the top floor of the castle filled with sterile looking equipment and crazy strong vampires. I have been training my whole life so I would be considered a freak if I was ever to do gym at school. But I learned from a young age that in order to live running would not help in a dangerous situation I had to be strategically smart and plan my best escape.

Of course having Alec as a gym trainer is not the worst thing in the world he usually ends up shirtless and sometimes never even bothers wearing a shirt. And I'm not going to lie I totally think about running my hands all over his rock hard, sex god, six pack. I adjusted my crop top and gym shorts and wiped my face with a towel, my hair was wet and sticking to my face and neck in gross little curls that had fell from the bun placed on top of my head.

"You are growing up princess" Alec whispered as he wiped a bead of sweet from my neck with his finger. I blushed from his very public display of affection but look up to find the once crowed room empty of all but Alec and I.

One more lingering touch to my neck and I am placed a few steps away from Alec just as Rosalie, Alice and Nessie crash into the room laughing. Since they arrived four days ago I have really grown to love them, between shopping and boy talk we have become what nessie called "BFF's" I _think _ it means best friends forever but I really have no idea, I was never allowed to go to school…

"You"-Alice points to Alec- "out. Official girl businesses only, come back for her in ten." I couldn't keep the sour expression off my face as Alec left me with a lasting touch to my cheek bone and a cheerful "I'll be back".

"So, you and Alec huh?" Alice was probing. I haven't known the Cullen sisters too long, but I can tell when they are probing.

"I've known him my whole life and he's my official guard he's MADE to spend time with me." I say trying to shrug off the hope that they sense something more.

"yea, right so I guess he's also _made _to stare at your butt in those tiny shorts and he's _ made _to 'check your temperature' by stroking your cheek. Seriously Ever, love, dudes got it bad" Alice is a gusher she gushes and sometime I have too mind probe her to understand what in the hell she is talking about but I heard it today. "Alice seriously we're just friends always have been and unfortunately always will be" I added with a sigh. Why did she have to bring this up!

"Ever, honey, you sleep in his bed." Rosalie squeezed my hand lightly. "I didn't last night" I'm protesting but I know there's no use I'm head over heels. Too bad love takes two people and Alec doesn't feel the same way. "Yes last night you slept with me and only because there wasn't a thunder storm and Alec was out hunting"

"I don't always sleep in his bed sometimes in mine!"

"Yes but Alec stays with you even then and watches you sleep"

"He's bed is comfier and again he's my guard"

"And last night Felix was your guard and he didn't watch you sleep, look sweetheart all we're saying is that you and Alec are perfect for each other and all we want to do is help you and be here if you need to talk, remember that ok. You are our sister now and we help our sisters."

With that they left and I found myself sitting on Alec's bed waiting for him to come and find me. I glanced over at his bed side table and saw a leather book with Alecs initials pressed into the cover. I grabbed the book and flipped the cover open, I know I am invading his privacy but he listens to my sleep talk, I think we're even. Inside there were drawings just little scribbles here and there showing no pattern. I knew Alec was an artist so this didn't surprise me I am always finding new paintings hanging around my bedroom. A small piece of what looked like photo paper fell out of the book I flipped it over to find a picture we had taken a few months ago we both had out cameras held out in front of us and we were sitting on my balcony in the shade. My version of the photo is us both smiling like losers, a typical teenage photo apart from the fact that I am looking over at alec with eyes full of wonder and love. I have never shown Alec this picture because I am afraid he did not return the love. But Alec's picture sent butterflies to my stomach, I am staring at his camera and he is looking at me like he is blind and has just seen the sun, his look makes me beautiful and warm and loved because it says that he is there and he loves me. I leave his room with his copy of the picture and leave mine in its place. This would get the message across and if he stares at his as often as I do mine, he will get the massage pretty fast…

* * *

><p><strong>there you go guys! this chapter is just getting the next one set up so i thought it would be fun to give out the way i see rose and alice! next chapter is BIG so i will post in a while! 3 xxxx dont for get to review! :D <strong>


End file.
